


#49 Dice

by yaoibutter420



Series: 100 Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Corrin is a major fluffy buns, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, dice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 01:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8513536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoibutter420/pseuds/yaoibutter420
Summary: Corrin picks up some special dice, and Niles greatly approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the 100 Prompts challenge. Just so y'all know, although you've probably guessed, that these are all seperate and non connected. Figured I'd mention it.
> 
> ~YB

Corrin felt his palms sweat around the two plastic cubes in his hands. He knew Niles liked spontaneity, but maybe this was a stupid idea. The shopkeeper had pushed this item quite a bit, but the albino still was reluctant. In any normal situation he’d have simply asked one of his siblings for advice, but he doubted any of them would have the knowledge he needed, or were anywhere near comfortable in discussing the nature of these small cubes with their younger sibling.

                He sighs, figuring he’d have to come out and say it to Niles. He knew that he might get laughed at, but surely he would be a little more supportive than that. Niles made a point of complete and total honesty in the bedroom, not just pertaining to these that the small dragon might be afraid to do. It was sweet, Corrin thought, that Niles cared so much.

                The white haired male smiled. He had new resolve, and was ready to show talk to Niles. With a spring in his step, Corrin bounded for his quarters, ready to talk to the thief.

***

                Niles sat on the bed of the shared room. He was reading one of Lord Leo’s steamy romance books, biding his time until Corrin worked up the nerve to talk to him about whatever it was the albino wished to discuss. Niles smirked a bit, finding the obvious telegraphs of the boy endearing. It was cute to watch Corrin blush as he tried his best to work up the courage, then trying to create some stealthy excuse as to why he wouldn’t say it; usually with the excuse that he had forgotten or that it wasn’t important.

                Just as Niles was finishing up the scene in which one of the lovers had accidentally wet himself (he was a kinky bastard after all), when the door to the royal wing was opened up. Corrin emerged, clutching something in his hand. Niles smirked wider; he knew this was the time when Corrin would tell him what he wanted.

                “N-Niles,” he spoke with a nervous determination, “I want to ask you something.” Niles playfully cocks his head.

                “Whatever could you want to talk about me, my sweet?” He moves off the bed, and takes a few sultry steps forward. He moves close to the young prince, and he feels the dragon tense in his presence.

                “W-well, I went out to a shop a few days ago. I-I found…” He gulps once more before holding out and opening his hand. “I purchased these.”

                Niles looked at the cubed objects. They were plastic dice, a nice shade of red, and had writing etched on each side. Looking closer, he observed that this writing was rather inappropriate; things such as various body parts like “thighs”, “neck”, and arguably the most tantalizing, “cock.”

                “So this is what you’ve been so jumpy about? These?” He takes the little plastic cubes in this own hand, moving over the etching with his palms. Niles smiled, and set the dice on their bedside table. “All you had to do was ask, milord.”

                Corrin was visibly relieved as he slumped his tensed shoulders from their high-strung position. He smiled and plopped down on the bed in relief. “I was afraid you’d laugh at me.”

                Niles is visibly upset by this. “Now, milord, we’d made a pact that we’d never do that. I’ll always be supportive of what you wish to do in the bedroom.” Corrin looks down a bit in shame.

                “I know, I just… I was afraid I might lose you…” Niles can’t help but smile at that, and he sits on the bed with the albino before embracing him.

                “I’d never leave you over something so trivial. I love you with all my being.” Corrin smiles and fully accepts the embrace given, finding himself laughing.

                “I guess it was kind of silly.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Niles let out a chuckle as well, and he separates. He looked at his lord, and brought his mouth to the other, draping the other’s lips in his own, a wave of passion having moved through him into Corrin. The dragon gladly accepts this, and felt himself being guided by the other to a laying position.

                When Corrin was on his back, Niles looked up at him, a lusty and confident expression in his eyes. Corrin felt himself grow a bit more comfortable in seeing that face. Their bedding one another was not a new concept, after all, and Corrin always felt his safest and most relaxed when he and Niles did things such as this.

                “Niles… Let’s use the dice,” Corrin breathes out huskily. Niles smirked as he grabbed the cubes off the bed, musing on how he really had corrupted the young dragon. He shook them around in his hands for a moment, one much too long in the Vallite’s mind, and spilt them onto the silken comforter.

                “Hmm… Lick thighs…” At hearing Niles say this, Corrin begins to pull off his clothes, a task that proved a bit difficult with the puckish rouge on top of him. After removing his smallclothes, Niles wasted no time in moving his tongue across the delicate thighs of the other with a teasing vigor. He dined on the ivory flesh with gusto, lapping up and savoring the taste of Corrin’s thighs. He moves almost desperate as he nips at the flesh, and doesn’t stop until he’s completely sure that every inch of his lover’s flesh is covered completely.

                “Next on the list,” he said before wrapping the cubes in his palms once more, “nibble neck.” Corrin barely has time to react before Niles’s mouth is on his neck, causing mewls to escape him.

                “N-Niles!” He wanted to scream as the small section of the most sensitive part of his neck is bitten on and sucked be the mouth of the thief. Small bruises begin to be left in the wake of the other, and Corrin could do nothing to contain all the noises that had left his mouth.

                The dice were rolled once more, and the word came up to “suck” and “cock”. Miracles do come true, Niles thought to himself as he wasted no time in leaving a trail of burning kisses and nips down Corrin’s body. As Niles got to the space just above the ruby eyed male’s genitalia, a writhing Corrin stopped him.

                “W-Wait. Are you sure you’re OK with this? I might not have enough energy to do the same to you after you.”  Corrin asks concerned as Niles looks up at him.

                “I’ll be perfectly fine, my love. Just lie back and allow me to take care of you.” He finalized the banter with that comment before resuming his work, entwining his tongue to the other’s most sensitive regions. Corrin could only twist his face in a silent scream as he was enveloped in the other’s wet cavern. He found himself gripping the sheets of their bed to keep from bucking into the other’s mouth. Niles lets out small hums as he licks the other, wrapping his tongue all around the stiff pole of his husband. Corrin wriggled and struggled as he was pleasured, and Niles found himself grinding on the mattress as he listens to the sounds emitted from his beau.

                Soon after, Niles was at the very base of the cock, nestling in the white hairs of the other. He inhaled the delicate scents of the other, gentle and calming; fitting for the albino. He relaxed his throat, a trade he’d learned very early in his time on the streets, and took the entire thing in with no trouble. Corrin groaned in pure and total ecstasy from this, glad that his husband was so good at doing such things.

                “Niles,” he manages between groans and moans, “I’m close.” Niles simply nods, before bobbing his head with greater enthusiasm. He moves quickly and without mercy, until the pearly liquid enters his mouth. It fired quickly like bullets, but Niles was perfectly fine.

                “Did you enjoy, milord? I savored every last bit of this endeavor.” Niles spoke with a teasing tone, and Corrin laughed, pushing him lightly.

                “Shush, you,” he says while chuckling, falling back onto the bed spent.


End file.
